


Поездки на машине опасны, как и чувства

by Taracsacum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Confessions, Feelings, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Road Trips, Starker Week, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: У Тони конференция, и он берёт с собой в поездку через всю страну Питера, но начало их путешествия, похоже, обещает гораздо больше, чем просто деловую поездку.





	Поездки на машине опасны, как и чувства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Road Trips Are Dangerous, So Are Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225150) by [Mid_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Nightmare/pseuds/Mid_Nightmare). 

«Тони Старк терпелив». Такого о нём точно никто не говорил. Никогда. У Тони было много положительных качеств, у него даже было звание (полученное достойно и, как он добавлял, по заслугам) миллиардера-плейбоя-филантропа-супергероя, но терпение явно не входило в этот послужной список.

— Малыш, давай, пойдём уже, — тяжело вздохнул Старк, потирая лоб. Этот ребёнок точно прибавит ему морщин раньше времени.

— Простите, мистер Старк! — тихонько пискнул Питер, закидывая рюкзак на одно плечо, и бросился к мужчине.

Тони только покачал головой и жестом указал парню сесть в машину.

— Всё в порядке, нам просто нужно ехать.

Питер снова робко кивнул, его щёки слегка покраснели, и эта краснота начала медленно подбираться к ушам. Он кинул рюкзак на заднее сидение, а сам примостился на месте рядом с водителем. Тони закрыл за ним дверь и, обогнув автомобиль, сел за руль и завёл мотор.

Не теряя больше времени, он приказал Питеру пристегнуться и выехал со стоянки. На несколько минут повисло молчание, слышно было только рычание двигателя и стук подрагивающей ноги Питера о пол.

— Как дела в школе?

— Можно узнать, почему мы едем?

В один голос спросили они. Тони почувствовал, как его левый глаз чуть дёрнулся. Он ненавидел, когда его перебивали, так же сильно, как ненавидел ждать.

— Простите, мистер Старк, — пробормотал Питер.

Тони мельком глянул на него: он сидел опустив голову, уши его густо покраснели.

— Всё хорошо. Что ты хотел узнать? — спросил Тони, сильнее вцепившись в руль пальцами, затем всё же ослабив хватку.

— Я просто хотел поинтересоваться, почему мы едем?.. Я думал, что мы полетим на квинджете или на чём-то ещё… — пролепетал по-прежнему глядящий в пол Питер, ковыряя пальцем дырку на джинсах.

Тони пожал плечами, потом понял, что парень-то этого не видит, увлечённый своим занятием.

— Я подумал, что тебе захочется посмотреть пейзажи. Хэппи сказал, что тот полёт в Германию был первым в твоей жизни и что ты ни разу никуда не выбирался из Нью-Йорка или даже из Квинса. Вот я и подумал, что тебе захочется увидеть чуть больше, чем просто разноцветные пятна с тысяча-футовой высоты.

— О-о, — мягко протянул Питер. Закусив губу, он ещё сильнее рванул дыру на штанах и ещё больше занервничал, бросив быстрый взгляд на собеседника. — Ну, спасибо, что подумали обо мне, — сказал он, голос его по-прежнему был смущённо-мягок.

— Я всегда о тебе думаю, малыш. — Слова сорвались с языка Тони, прежде, чем он успел себя остановить. «И в чём смысл твоей гениальности, если ты не можешь выкинуть из головы такую ерунду, как чувства?» — горько подумал он.

Тони сосредоточился на дороге, а не на парне, сидящем рядом с ним. Было едва слышно, как тот цепляет ногтем ткань. Тони и впрямь не хотел этого говорить…

— П-правда? — прозвучал сказанный ещё более робким голосом вопрос.

Ну всё, понеслась. Говорить о чувствах Тони был не мастак. Он вообще не особо любил — да и не умел — выражать мысли в подобном ключе. В отличие от Питера, который легко выдавал ему всё как на духу, он не был уверен, что может так же открыто выражать свои эмоции, о чём раз за разом повторял парню.

Он рискнул посмотреть на Питера, и тут настал уже его черёд замереть. Питер так смотрел на него своими тёплыми карими щенячьими глазами, что его ледяное сердце чуть оттаяло. Он смотрел с такой надеждой и такой искренностью, каких Тони ещё ни разу не видел на его лице с момента, когда их отношения вышли за рамки «ученик-наставник» и переросли в нечто большее.

— Да, Питер, правда, — сказал он и тут же почувствовал, как к его щекам приливает кровь. Боже, ему почти пятьдесят, а он краснеет, наконец признавая вслух то, что питает тёплые чувства к сидящему рядом пареньку.

Следом он ощутил мягкое прикосновение чужих губ к скуле, чуть выше щетины, и как его собственные губы дрогнули в улыбке.

— Я тоже о тебе думаю. — Это был столь краткий ответ, но Тони различил все эмоции, с какими он был сказан.

Тони вновь окинул Питера взглядом: тот сидел уже чуть выпрямившись и широко улыбался, отчего вокруг его глаз виднелись еле заметные морщинки, щёки его были слегка розоваты. Тони посмотрел на пальцы Питера, которые он заламывал так, что аж смотреть было больно.

Питер обеспокоенно закусил губу и глубоко вдохнул.

— Я люблю тебя, — вдруг резко сказал он, набравшись смелости.

— Питер… — осторожно начал Тони.

— Я… Я просто хотел это сказать… Я знаю, что ты не фанат чувств и всего такого, но я прос…

— Питер.

— Пожалуйста, дай мне договорить, — прошептал Питер, и в его голосе прозвучали такая боль и тоска, каких Тони ещё не слышал, потому замолчал, дав шанс Питеру закончить, и крепче сжал руль в руках. — Я знаю и понимаю, что ты не любишь подобные разговоры, но я сказал это, потому что хочу, чтоб ты знал, что… я, правда, люблю тебя.

— Пятница, передаю управление тебе, — сказал Тони, в ответ раздался голос ИИ, незамедлительно приступившего к выполнению указаний. Тони повернулся к Питеру и подался вперёд, чтобы взять его ладони в свои, пока тот не сломал себе пальцы. — Питер, — сказал он мягко, но с нажимом. — Посмотри на меня, малыш.

Ресницы Питера взметнулись вверх, его щёки были уже глубокого бордового оттенка — ещё бы, он только что рискнул и раскрыл все свои чувства. Тони глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, и посмотрел в глаза своего… возлюбленного? Да, он понял, что настало время называть вещи своими именами.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Если б это был не столь чувственный и важный для них момент, Тони бы рассмеялся с абсолютно ошеломлённого взгляда, которым одарил его Питер, и вот уже лёгкий смешок — больше нервный, нежели радостный — был готов вырваться у него из груди, как губы Тони неожиданно и совершенно неуклюже накрыли чужие манящие губы.

Одной рукой Тони нежно провёл по щеке Питера, более сдержанно отвечая на поцелуй. Питер пытался вложить в него все свои чувства, Тони принимал и отдавал их с не меньшей силой.

Когда они отстранились, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха, глаза Питера так по-родному блестели, что по телу Тони разлилось приятное тепло.

— Пятница же всё контролирует? — Он молча кивнул, мягко сжимая ладони Питера, который медленно стал освобождать их из хватки. — И никто не сможет нас увидеть? — Тони снова кивнул. — Прекрасно, — промурлыкал Питер, накрывая руками щёки любимого и целуя его, притягивая ближе к себе. — Так докажи мне, — шепнул он в губы Тони, рукой нашаривая подлокотник. Питер хихикнул, когда Тони вдруг резко опустил его сидение и громко рассмеялся, наклонившись и с жадностью глубоко впившись ему в губы.

Может, раскрывать свои чувства не всегда плохо?


End file.
